MI HIGH A new age
by H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.X.O.X
Summary: When Aneshia and Dan are moved to the alpha unit who will take their place, will any one help the new team when a certain someone kidnaps them. Not continuing .
1. Chapter 1

** Hi guys so this is my first story a new age . **

**Thanks to zoe-look-alike for help on my OCs.**

**Obviously I do not own MI HIGH just my OCs **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

(2 weeks ago)

It was the holidays, St Hearts was deserted ,children had said their good byes and went home planning to return next year; but for Aneshia and Dan these goodbyes were permanent,they would never return. The previous day Frank and Stella told Aneshia and Dan that they were going to be moved to the alpha unit to train more teenage spies… they were thrilled, until they l realised it meant leaving behind everything ... and never going back to St Hearts.

Keri pulled Aneshia into tight hug `I'm gonna miss you` she said snivelling.`No you won't your going to have fun with the new spies and save the world!` was Aneshias reply. `Have fun and stay safe and don't miss me to much Dr Drama!` Keri teased

Then Aneshia climbed in to the van and it drove away, away from St Hearts into a new life.

* * *

Keri and and Tom walked into class, today was the day they would meet thier new team mates, Frank told them their team mates would join them in class so it was their challenge to spot who it is.

Keri noticed four new members of the class, there was blond girl sat in the corner reading the latest fashion magazine and squealed when she saw a dress she just had to buy! 'No way is this a new member ,thought Keri, to ditzy'

There was a small nerdy boy Sat at the back of the room playing on his DS concentrating alot` there is no chance this boy could replace Dan.

There was a hunky Brown hair boy,sat in the corner staring at the wall, he looked like a fighter.

And a red haired girl with green eyes sat right at the front,Tom went forward to ask her name but then Mrs King bustled in.

`Right everyone sit down please !` She said and started the register

Ashleigh Brent ,

`here miss` the blond girl replied

Jake Baker ,

`here miss` that was the hunky Brown haired boy.

Lilie Crow,

`here miss`

`Daisy Parker`

here miss

Roland (?),

`ere miss

Felicity (?) ,

`sup miss`

Tilly Jones ,

`here miss` Tom was now sure it was Zoes sister ,but what was she doing here of all places

But there was no time to think because they had there first mission but who would be there new team !

They raced to the store room and waited impatiently and to their surprise Ashleigh or ash walked in and Jake Baker walked through the doors and accessed HQ.

* * *

Team meet Agent Brent and Agent Barker your new team mates Jake is your new parlour/karate expert while Ashleigh is your master of disguise, oh and be warned she can be a bit of a drama queen. Stella informed the pair.

And as if on cue `Frank,came a wail from behind, these clothes are so dull and drab it needs more colour more life etc etc and this HQ so dull it's depressing, (in her head she was working out how to improve HQ and the uniforms it was second nature to Ash and she did it all the time ) suddenly Ash stopped speaking ,`What`

she said noticing that all eyes were on her .

Stella turned back to the team ok are you ready for your first mission!

* * *

**Ok that was the first chapter of my story please review and tell me what you think next chapter will hopefully be longer so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it me again with the second chapter of a new age.**

**With thanks to zoe look alike (check out her stories there soo good)**

**I don't own MI HIGH just my OCs :-(**

**Please review it means alot.**

Ash`s POV

MI9 have just received a red alert warning,Stella announced,apparently KORPS are planning to detonate a major nuclear destroying all of Britain and France

`But when ?` asks Keri eyes wide with fear

`The information suggested in 2 hours.`replied Stella,

`Well then there's no time to lose.`I said to the surprise of my team, I look at Tom he seems to be staring at me alot lately.

* * *

We arrived at the warehouse 15 minutes later, it was so dull. It could really do with a makeover. Also why do KORPS always use dull places like warehouses why not shopping centers or beauty salons? We now had 1 hour 45 minutes the find the bomb or BOOM! We all die end of full told us to split in to pairs Jake with Keri and Me with Tom. We searched for an hour but still no luck I was getting worried now a bomb normally takes about 15 minutes to defuse (** sorry don't know much about bombs**) if we didn't find it in 25 minutes we would be in serious trouble. Soon later we stumbled upon an empty room. We were about to turn and go when I heard the unmistakable sound of the tick tick ticking of a bomb. Then I realised. I turn to Tom and screamed

`Its under the floor boards !`Tom then listened and realised I was right (well duh!) He called for backup but everyone was too far away to help us! Even though this wasn't a shopping centre it certainly was the size of one. We only had 20 minutes left it was now or never. We quickly ripped up the floorboards and gasped when we saw it. It was so small it was almost impossible to imagine that some that something so small have the ability to destroyed Britain and France. Tom turned to me

`ok you need to know the basics on bomb defusing.`

`Errr excuse me what makes you think I don't know how to defuse a bomb?`I replied and quickly told him how. He looked gobsmacked, what was with these people? hadn't they learnt to never judge a book by its cover. I ignored Tom's glances and got to work it was far more complex than any bomb I`d ever seen before. Time was running out! I glanced at Tom I never realized how cute he looked when he concentrated . (Five minutes left). I just need minutes and the bomb would be defuse forever! Now came the trickiest part, one wrong move and I would blow us all sky high. My hands were shaking so much. The lives of my new team and the whole of Britain and France depended on this, with just 30 seconds left I cut the yellow wire** (?)** and the screen flashed with the words _ACTIVATION CANCELLED. Me and Tom jumped up and celebrated , we danced we screamed and I went over to Tom and hugged him, he was very shocked but you could tell he was pleased._

* * *

We returned to HQ thinking all the trouble was over , but little did we know the trouble had only just begun

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly cliche ending **

**Please review telling me what you think xxx**

**Next chapter will be maybe be posted in the week but definitely at the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of A new age.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

It was yet another boring maths lesson at St Hearts, and even Tom ,the total geek, was to bored for words.

Keri was staring longingly at her communicator secretly hoping she had some form of superpowers which would enable her to escape from the lesson, but no matter how hard she tried nothing happened. She gave up and then tried to survive till break.

* * *

**Break time**

`I swear someone made the clock go slower, I was so bored I couldn't take it in, all I could hear was yap yap yap` moaned Keri massaging her temples.

` You didn't learn anything, so what's new.' joked Tom. Keri punched him playfully on the arm.

But Ash had more important things to worry about.

' Where's my phone !, asked Ash desperately,' Tom what have you done?'

'Hey why are you blaming me , I haven't touched it anyway haven't I got enough high tech stuff? Why is it so important just buy a new one or we can track it.' Suggested Tom

'I don't care where it's gone I just care about who's got it. I have important MI9 information stored on that!'

' What kind of information?' Enquired Jake

' Oh you know , photos, mission details and random notes. Ohhh false alarm I just remembered its under a high security password.' Said Ash

' Right, said Tom , so the password probably fashion or something .' Teased Tom. Ash just rolled her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes thought Tom.

Just then Tilly came over , like Zoe she was entirely selfless and the team's distressed faces touched her heart so she went over to see if she could help.

' I could help you find your phone if you liked?'

The voices startled Tom as it was so much like Zoes it was almost as if she was there.

'Of course.' Replied Ash thamkful for the help.

So off Tilly went on her own little mission thoughts Keri smiling to herself.

* * *

**End of the day :)**

The school day was over and students were filing out of the gates. The team emerged seconds later followed by Fully waving Ash's phone.

'ASH! JAKE TOM KERI !'

' Ohhh you found it ,thank you.' Cried Ash, ' Where was it ?'

'Under Preston's chair.' Replied Tilly

Ash was shocked she knew Preston hated her but stealing her phone, really!

Tom watched as Tilly walked away he noticed that although she walked the same way as the others she always walked alone.

'Tilly, asked Tom, do you want to walk with us?'

Tilly smiled , nobody ever asked her to walk with them at her old school since ... well never mind anyway she always walked alone as nobody was her friend so she gladly agreed. She was so lonely and after her past she craved attention.

* * *

The team learnt alot about Tilly and in return she learnt alot about them but she noticed they were careful, to careful. Short blunt answers , that was the reply to any question about there social life, FreeTime or hobbies.

The walk took about half an hour and in that time they learnt that Tilly wasn't just a school freak but she was smart, witty and had a great sense of humour. When they finally got to Tilly's house she waved merrily before proceeding to the door where she entered the house.

'OMG, said Keri, that was so close. I was so scared that one of us would give the slip and then she'd know everything thank God we didn't . Although I do hate secrets.'

'Yeah I know but when we signed up to MI9 we knew the consequences nobody must know are secret.' Replied Jake

Little did they know Tilly had overheard the final part of Jake speech.

So they do have a secret, she thought, something big.

* * *

**MWHAHAH evil writer laugh **

**What is Tilly's secret? Does she know they're spies?**

All will be revealed in the next chapter which will be posted on Sunday

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update but I do have a good excuse I've broken my hand so it was hard to write this I know it's short but the next few chapters will be more action filled xx**

* * *

Unknown POV

"Master I have located the spies. " murmured the traitor unwillingly

" Excellent ,the mastermind said joyously, state their names."

" Keri Summers , Ashleigh Brent, Tom Tupper ."

" Good, good activate plan betray and kidnap." Commanded the mastermind.

3rd person POV

It was Friday morning and the team were slumped against the wall waiting for the bell to signal the end of break, eventually it did . The team stumbled into science. Only to be met by Tilly ,she smiled at them

"Hey guys , do you want to walk with me tonight?"

"Sure we'd love to." Answered Keri.

The team struggled through the end of the day enduring French with Mrs King and maths with Mr Flately and several other lessons but finally came the end of the day, as Tilly was in a different lesson to them they waited by her classroom until she was excused.

As they walked home Ash watched Tilly's secretive behaviour when she talk it was like listening to a revision too had a secret, but what though? But little did she know they were soon going to find out.

As they round the corner by Tilly's house Ash saw this as a finally chance to find out Tilly's secret.

"

Tilly where did you grow up ?" Asked Ash

"I erm grew up in Manchester." For this was as close to the truth as she could get.

Keri had now noticed Tilly's strange behaviour to , but they were at Tilly's house now so there was no time to ask.

" Hey guys do you want to come in for a minute?" Tilly asked

"Sure."Replied Tom uncertainty

They stepped into house and heard the door lock behind them.

Then Jake turned to everyone and his words changed everything.

* * *

**So that was the fourth chapter review and tell me what you think**

**So what do you think Jake said?**

**Who's the traitor? **

**All will be told in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi here is the fifth chapter.**

**Please review **

**Thanks to zoe look alike and C5B3CK1 for constant reviews and support. Go look at their stepfather are amazing**

* * *

Tom's POV

' It's a trap 'Jake said and we all knew it was true, but before we hard time to even think about escape I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I felt myself slipping away.

I woke with a start and felt a pain in my neck I went to move my hand but I found that it would not cooperate, I sighed it was rumoured KORPS were developing a dart that both stunned and disabled any movement. Well it seems that rumour was true. I hoped

I could still talk...

' Ash! ' I called desperately I heard her stir and wake it seems she was more worried than I was about the lack of movement.

'Tom what the hell is going on ?'

'KORPS have got us I think they used the disable dart, don't worry it'll wear off soon.'

'Thank God , what are they going to do to us Tom.' Ash said

'I have no idea , it's all up to Frank and Stella to get us out of here.'

Stella's POV

I was on my way to HQ ready to give the team a mission briefing when I got a call from Frank he said the team had been taken, I rushed down to HQ

' I know where they are because of the trackers in there arm but it's KORPS and we need to send a SWAT team!'

' That's not possible all the SWAT teams are on missions. I'm sorry Frank there's nothing we can do.' I then left.

Frank's POV

Stella was wrong, it's time I called some old friends .

' Daisy ,Blane get me Dan and Aneshia I have a job for you and your trainees we are going to need everything you've got .'

Ash's POV

A KORPS agent walked into are cell and shoved a tray at us,our lunch, bread and water how unique must of taken them years to think of this one.

'What are you going to do to us ? ' I asked

'What do you think brainless?!' I rolled my eyes

' You know you KORPS people always have such nice things to say.' I smirked at him

Next thing I know he punched me in the stomach and shot me again with the disable darts I heard him mutter

'There will be worse later.' God I hope Frank will get us out of here soon.

Tom's POV

I felt so useless as they shot Ash I loved her and if we ever got out of here I'd tell her. I was so absorbed in my day dreams that I almost let them drag her off to get tortured.

' No take me instead.' I shouted and let them drag me away

'Tell us where the mi9 base is!' Commanded the crime minister

I shook my head , and it was at move that made the torturing begin, the hours and hours of torturing.

ASH POV

I woke up with the same sensation as last time.

'Tom !' I shouted

Keri turned to me

'They took him, she said ,KORPS took him for you. He didn't want you to be tortured first so he told them to take him , they did.'

I was shocked , maybe Tom loved me too, but he was being tortured now and the pain ebbed over me in a massive wave I promised that whoever did this would pay. Then I curled up in a ball and cried for Tom, hoping somehow he's ok.

* * *

**I feel really mean now , so what do you think is this ok.**

**Who is the traitor? **

**Is Tom ok? **

**I promise in the next chapter there will be some Blaisy and Dan and Aneshia will return.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 I promise this chapter tells you who the traitor is and probably not who you thought it was!...**

**Again thanks to :**

**Zoe look alike **

**C5B3CK1 for constant support **

**And I hit 520 views today I only thought I'd get 100 thanks to every one who viewed.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tom's POV

I was dragged in to yet another room and after hours of whipping and drowning, hitting,kicking and punching it was time to go and get tortured some more. I was thrown into a steel chair immediately I was frozen I couldn't move anything except my eyes and mouth, I saw the crime minister enter the room, she was carrying a syringe.

"So have you decided to tell us about MI9 yet?"

" Never " I said

"Well then Thomas Tupper I will make your life a living hell.

" Yeah I doubt even you crime minister could do that because in case you haven't notice you've pretty done much done that all ready." Answered Tom sarcastically.

The crime minister held up the syringe, "In this bottle is a poison that target the fear centre in your brain, the effect only lasts two or three days but believe me you will never want to endure it again." The crime minister purred. She was about to inject me but then stopped

"Seeming as you will be too terrified to speak we may as well tell you who the traitor is, you probably thought you knew but Tom Tupper it was not. Remember the fourth new member of your class, the small boy, He is Martin Goverton KORP's best undercover spy he has been spying on you for weeks gathering information. Tilly was just the postman delivering you to us."

She then called for the guards.

Ash's POV

I woke to the sound of the cell door opening as the guards dragged Tom into the cell. "Tom!" I screamed I crawled over to him he smiled weakly when he saw me but the smile dropped from his face as he screamed

"Ash no no ! " but I was fine , I tried to comfort him but he just cried shouting my I took a different approach.

"Thomas Tupper snap out of it !" And finally he stopped shouting

" Tom what have they done to you?" I asked

"Poison" he managed to choke out , I saw you stabbed... gone"

" Just remember it's not real ok." He nodded

" Errm Tom do you ,you know love me cause I think I love ... you " I asked and waited ...no answer ,well this awkward.

I was about to turn away when he kissed me ,not on the head not on the cheek, on the lips ! I think that means he likes me to. Well at least I got one good thing out of being here.

Dan's POV

We arrived at HQ, we saw Frank and wondered where the others were. Daisy and Blane looked around intrigued, well they haven't been here for a while.

"Daisy ,Blane ,Dan ,Aneshia the team are in trouble and we need you to get them out."

"Ok so what's happened."

* * *

**Sooo who saw that coming. Please review. Do you think I should include more Jake? comment and tell me. Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry but i will be unable to post a new chapter for about 2 weeks. I have important exams coming up but i will make it up by posting 2 chapters by the next update.**

**PM me ideas for the story and anything you would like me to include.**

**Thanks for all your support **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long and its really short as well but its just a filler i think so please dont hate me.**

**Zoe look alike please update your story(I am such a hypocrite!) .I'm dieing *jumps up and down and causes mini earthquake***

**well here is the story...**

* * *

Daisy POV

We were in the back of the mi9 van on our way to the korps base, it was probably one of the most nerve racking journeys of my life.

Aneshia was talking to Abi one of our new spies, she was amazing at fighting as her dad had taught her, she was probably one of the most promising recruits.

Blane was sulking as he was back up again. Dan was probably the most nervous of all of us, surprising me because he had nothing to lose.

Dan POV.

Flashback

The finally day of the term, my final day as mi high.

I was sat on the bench staring at the school sign thinking of the amazing times I had spent there and how they would never come again.

Then suddenly I found myself thinking of Zoe, she never loved me or she would have called, texted, emailed but no… never, not even once.

"Are you alright."

Murmured Keri. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

I turned so I was facing her, I never realised her eyes were almost purple.

Ever since she was the mastermind I felt something new, something I never felt towards her before.

I knew I loved her but I could never bring myself to say it, but this is my last chance to ever tell her, maybe even see her again.

So I did something I never thought I would have done. I kissed her.

End of flashback

Daisy POV

We slammed to a halt.

I have never been more thankful for metal bars.

The doors opened and we stared out in wonder then disgust.

It was an old sort of palace but I think palaces do not have mould and all sorts of dirty on the sides.

As we stepped towards the doors the alarms started blaring and KORPs agents jumped out and started to attack us.

I gave the signal to Blane and then all the KORPS agents fell as if by magic.

No not really it was just the whistle Frank made, the high pitched sound knocked them all out, it was only earphone that stopped us falling.

The rest of the journey was just too easy. No guards, no alarms nothing it wasn't until we got to the cell we realized that they planned our rescue all along.

Frank managed to hack the high security door to the cell and it swung open we stepped in.

Dan called out Keri's name she limped towards him and pulled him into a hug.

That's when someone stepped from the shadows

* * *

**Evil cliffy ohhh **

**Till the next chapter. xx (which will be soon i promise)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was** **soo** **fun.**

**If you want a sequel to this story vote in the poll on my profile page, I will put it up soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd person POV

"Finally, you took your time." Spat the crime minister," the machine is ready."

What machine? Said Dan, pulling Keri closer.

"Grab the girl." Commanded the crime minister, "and bring all her little friends"

Then suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

The team woke up strapped to chairs facing a huge window.

Through the window they could see Keri the crime minister and the mastermind and a huge machine.

Then everything became clear. But before they could do anything the crime minister spoke.

"As I'm sure you've worked out J45 will be turned in the mastermind "

"My names Keri" she shouted as she was being strapped to the machine

The crime minister continued unfazed

"Me and the mastermind decided to have some fun, there is only one way to get the mastermind out of j45 or 'Keri's' body.

You must kill her then the mastermind will be sent back here but unfortunately for you Keri will die and that is sad."

She laughed a cold evil merciless laugh.

Then she pulled the lever.

Keri's pov

It feels like I'm flying like I'm finally free. I can do anything and Dan can come with me.

DAN.

_Come on you stupid girl out you go. Stop thinking of him he's just a boy._

Back off mastermind get out of my body.

_You know we both can't share it._

Maybe we can.

And then I blacked out

When I woke it was like a dream, I could see everything but couldn't control anything.

Then I spoke but it wasn't my voice it was cruel and dark and cold. Korps had done it again and this time there was no Dan to stop it.

Wait there is a way he could.

Flashback

"Me and the mastermind decided to have some fun, there is only one way to get the mastermind out of j45 or 'Keri's' body.

You must kill her then the mastermind will be sent back here but unfortunately for you Keri will die and that is sad."

End of flash back.

_What are your useless little friends going to do now; you know they could never kill you?_

Do you ever shut up?

_The crime minister has given me 3 new guards do you know how they are?_

No I don't oh hang on maybe Dan Neish Tom. I need to talk to them

_Right, they are armed with weapons, but if the harm me they all die! Mwhahahahahaha! .Me and you both know there is no way you can talk to them or even think about talking to _them_. _

Really?

Dan's pov

Suddenly the mastermind shuddered and the eyes turned from orange to purple. **(Copy right to iwillbeliveit I really liked the idea so I used it)**

"Keri. " I stuttered

"Dan" she shouted back

I held out my arms, she ran towards me.

"I need to talk to you and remember I want this. I must die, you need to kill me.

"How, why "I said

"I'm infected I can't live" said Keri

"No!" I exclaimed I could never harm Keri let alone kill her.

"Dan if you don't kill me thousands will die and I can't let that happen." She replied determinedly

"But how can we kill him he's the mastermind for god's sake." I had to stop her crazy idea

"You have weapons kill me and run." She said I could see it was hopeless tring to stop her she had thought of everything.

"But how will we escape?" Asked Aneshia

" I don't know I'm still working on it." Keri said shamefully

"I will" said tom

"Thank you so much" she stammered

"When do I do it" said tom

"Four nights time when he's asleep that should give me enough time to work out how to get you out of here." She replied

"The mastermind won't do it now he knows." I said desperate to stop this stupid plan.

"He's asleep don't worry." Keri replied,

"And he's waking up."

"Keri will I ever speak to you again?"

"No Dan you won't"

"I….I ...I love you Keri "I said

"I love you Dan" she replied

I pulled her in and kissed her.

Her eyes were now turning orange

"Don't let me down Tom " she murmured her voice had now got a cruel edge.

"I won't "He replied

I watched Keri slip away knowing the next time I saw her purple eyes she would be dead.

* * *

**So did you like it.I feel so sorry for Keri.**

**Remember if you want a sequel to this story vote in the poll on my profile page.**

**Zoe look alike I'm waiting for an update please :-(**

**I will post another chapter at 24 reviews.**

**More Tash, and maybe Frella.**


	10. Chapter 10

Due to the fact this is my first story. I'm not very happy with the content and the plot so I have decided to no longer continue it. I will upload my next story soon and will try to make it better than this one.

Thank you for all your


End file.
